


Wrien's Field

by hsi__iwg



Category: Minecraft Youtubers
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Death, DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Murder Mystery, implied shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hsi__iwg/pseuds/hsi__iwg
Summary: The town of Čierna, a town in ruins and shadows, is a place for anomalies.Ghosts filled with hatred and vengeance. They've suffered more than any other- torture, dismemberment, betrayal, electrocution, a bloody bath of mass murder.Because of them, this town is known to be cursed and anyone who dares to visit will never be the same.George, a curious journalist, caught interest in this mysterious town after witnessing a murder take place.People who visited it's shadows have gone haywire. They've taken their own lives for the sake of their "safety", murdered their own family and even their best of friends. Ones that didn't have enough courage to do anything has been taken in the facility to keep the people safe.George was out of bounds from any of this, information was hard to find so he took it upon himself to figure out what secret lies behind this cursed town.
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time actually publishing a book so I'm sorry for any mistakes.  
> Slightly inspired by the Dream SMP and Dead By Daylight.

**PROLUGUE**

Splash!

My boots collide with the muddy ground below me. I was running. Running away from my problems.

_Again._

He was chasing me through the ruins left in this town. It wasn't my fault, I had no choice. 

I had to kill him. 

He was your best friend. My head argued— I didn't know it was him that I shot. I didn't realize– If only I realized sooner. I wouldn't have killed him. It was my fault he died.

Tears have began to fall from my eyes as I thought about everything. Gladly the rain was hiding it, my tears of sadness.

I was nearing the border, the place I wanted to be able to get past. The border was keeping us locked in this treacherous place, the place where all our problems stay to make us suffer more than we should have.

I was at the edge of the border, I was cornered and now I'm facing him.

"Why?" His voice croaked. "Why are you running away from me?". Because... 

_'I didn't want to face you', I said._

Or at least what I wanted to say, but I was frozen in place, too afraid to face him. My own best friend. 

"I…" I paused "I'm sorry" I said sobbing, when it announced that _he_ was the one I killed, It hurt. It hurt so badly I cried in the middle of the of the game. It was a messed up game. Forcing people to kill eachother. _We_ were a family at that point. Everybody inside Zeriadenie were friends, we didn't want to kill anybody. That stupid place was like a torture chamber. Every week one of us dies, and I had to be the one who killed him.

"Why are you saying this now. Why didn't you say sorry back then? **It's been years, ⁷oÿ¡ Years!** Why now?" His voice was filled with sorrow. I couldn't handle it. His aura was immense and powerful, filled with sadness, pain and hatred. 

More tears streamed down my face as I stared at him. His blue eyes staring back at mine pleadingly. But my head repeated the same thing over and over.

I killed him, my best friend. 

I don't deserve to be his friend. 

I shouldn't be near him.

The words continue to plague my head, the same exact scene was repeatedly playing within me. That moment, that exact time I shot him. That second when he fell…

I was crying, gripping my head to stop. To just stop everything, fix everything. _If only time was reversable then everything would be fixed._

_If only I wasn't even here to begin with, none of this would've happened._

He's standing there, waiting for an answer while I'm going crazy from this stupid wretched curse. "Stop… please…" I whisper looking down on the muddy surface.

I couldn't take it. I wish this would just stop, if only someone would save us from this place. 

But it's no use. Everyone that have been here is dead, or possibly lost their mind. There was no escaping.

**And I was in a state of agony in which I could never escape from.**

—————

I watched as he cried in the rain. A poor sight to see and It broke me even more. 

We both aspired to be part of the Svets for so long and when we finally got what we wanted. It drifted us apart. We were busy doing our jobs, keeping everyone in line. A lot was expected of us, being the youngest members and all. 

And even though we had our arguments, we always acted like it never happened. We were an inseparable duo.

But that one game. It tore us apart, something I never expected him to do.

He betrayed us. 

He was with our sworn enemy during that time. And he killed me, mercilessly in the arena. His face was a blank slate, full of concentration. And he's saying sorry now? _It has been almost a century and he's apologizing now!?_ He had thousands of chances and yet he didn't even take a single one.

"I'm waiting…" I say sternly. I'm tired of waiting for him. He avoided us, and I waited for him to approach us. But he never did, he stayed with our enemy's side for so long. And finally I found him alone.

"Stop, please…" He said loud enough for me to hear it. I just stared in pity and guilt, he was now crying even more and his aura grew stronger, sadness and regret overflowing from him. I honestly wanted to cry with him, tell him that I'm sorry and that everything is okay, but I couldn't just do that. He was the one that started this mess. He—

"Enough" A voice beyond the border echoed through. It was their leader, who was lucky enough to find a body good enough to possess so he could pass through beyond these walls. "I think it's time for you to leave"

I glared daggers at his face. That stupid bastards face. "No, I have to talk to him" My aura grew larger of hatred. 

This was my opportunity to hear from him, possibly my only opportunity ever. I can't just lose it here.

"Can't you see what you've done? **He's crying, ⁷oπ⁴|≈ÿ.** " He spat at me and I stayed silent. I don't want to hurt him any longer, but this would be my only chance of talking to him. If I give up now...

They'll take us away from eachother again.

"No!" I screamed. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

I've lost it. I can't control myself any more, I should be the one in command. As the right-hand man of the commander, I need to be in control.

_And stop this bastard._


	2. Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Blood, Violence, Mentions of Death

The sun has fallen and night was rising. These times at night were especially dangerous considering the amount of murders that have been happening for the past few weeks. Apparently there were 5 kids killed last week and the suspect killed himself. All victims were slit by the throat and their chest was stabbed multiple times. Pretty gruesome.

Lights flicker in the office as time passed by, it would probably be 8 by now. Callahan is still here and he usually leaves at 9. I continue to stare at my computer, eyes burning from the bright light compared to the dim lights in this office.

I don't understand why Callahan stays at work this late every shift. Yeah, he always have a lot of work but Darryl always let us leave early if we need to. I'm just staying late for today because my deadline is tomorrow. I should've finished this earlier but writing these articles are hard. And it's not like I can lie about a topic either, I'd be demoted if I do that.

I sighed in frustration, if only people find articles about murders interesting… I would've been done by now. All people want are conspiracy theories— wait. That's it! Theories! Why would the suspect kill 5 kids and then himself? A simple answer would be that he didn't want to be caught but the way the victims were killed was really odd.

The sound of the keyboard hitting my fingers echoed throughout out the room. A lot of the search results were pretty weird. Cults? Sacrifices? Curses? They all seem ridiculous, but I looked through them nonetheless.

One result caught my eye. The Curse of Čierna. I have heard of Čierna before, it's an abandoned town near Wrein's Field, they said that going there was going to ruin you forever. I didn't bother knowing more about the topic, I had better things to do and curses sounds over the top.

My eyes narrowed when anomalies were mentioned, Anomalies are ghost-like creatures that crave for vengeance 'til the end of time. They cannot move on to the after life no matter what they do and will try destroy whoever they meet by any means. I sat there in shocking silence.

These anomalies, or whatever, can't move on to the after life? How did this person even find this information? And ghosts that ruin your life? Who would even go to that place? Surges of confusion ran through my head like electricity until I was snapped out of my gaze.

"George, I'm leaving, you coming?" Callahan asked fron behind.

"Oh- uhh…" I was supposed to be writing an article not reading one, goddamnit! "No, not yet. I still need to finish this".

"You sure? it's almost ten" Callahan took a quick glance at the clock. It wasn't even close to 10, it was 9: 06 pm. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I trailed off at the last part focusing my attention to my computer once again. "You okay?" Worry evident in his voice, I would've laughed at his poor attempt but this is more important. I will lose my job if I don't do anything. 

"Yeah, I don't want to lose my job. Y'know" I stated. Callahan let out sigh, grabbing his coat. "Well, don't over work yourself, make sure to lock the doors. See you tomorrow, don't get killed alright!" A chuckle left my mouth at the last part. These murders happen more often around sunset, but it's still better to be safe just incase.

—————————

I've been searching around the internet for an hour and the only information I manage to get was that people have been going crazy after visiting that creepy town, killing people or even themselves and apparently all the victims were related to the suspect, but that's practically it.

The town is cursed and you'll become crazy after going there. Some say that they were possessed but there was no concrete evidence.

I wrote everything I knew and thought about this topic, my brain was fuming with concentration and exhaustion. It was already almost midnight and my eyes are drooping.

And… enter! I'm done and I'm leaving, being the last one out means finding the keys and the keys are inside Darryl's office. I can look around to see what he's been doing in his office, and even though I could just ask the guard to lock the office, it has been a while since we've talked so I'm just gonna take a peek.

The room was quite messy. A mug on the table, unfinished papers were sticking out a few cabinets and of course muffins inside the shelf. There were some dog food scattered near a food bowl as well. 

Darryl occasionally brings Rat, or Lucy, to work. That little doggo tried stealing my food back at lunch and of course I gave her some food but I had to leave somewhere else before she asks for more.

I walk my way towards the cabinet where they keep all the keys. Sounds of metal bumping eachother echoed throughout the room when I opened the cabinet. I grabbed the key for the office and closed the cabinet. 

I took a little peek at what the documents were about, it never hurts to check! Many of them were about the company and a certain collaboration to Invaded Inc. It doesn't surprise me to see this. Darryl and Zak have known eachother for quite a while now.

Zak's company focused more on entertainment purposes compared to ours. Our company focused more on news and the media, what we deliver to the public was important and a touch of entertainment is exactly what we need.

I scurry around a bit more to find more papers about the murder cases. It was an interesting find, I would say. The suspects had a history of going to Čierna and was kept in a facility. 

I will definitely add this to the article but it's already midnight, I can edit it tomorrow I still have sometime in the morning. One question is that why wasn't this information out in the public. But I guess that's a question for another time. 

I return the papers properly, I possibly have just cleaned his entire office but it doesn't really matter.

The town bells have rung and midnight has struck. I walk pass Beckonshire Park, a great place to have a break after a busy day. The calming breeze and silent serene is as beautiful as the fountain in the middle of the park. Dedicated to Fontána Beckonshire, the first mayor of this town. The fountain had sparkling water running down it, some even say it's safe to drink from the fountain and that it could cure illnesses.

Suddenly, a petrifying scream echoes throughout the air. My head whipped around towards the sound, someone could be dying at this moment so I ran and chased the origin of such noise. And at that moment I arrive… A dead body in front of me is displayed in a pool blood. Another person towering over it, a woman. She stared at it with disgust– not at the body, but at herself. She killed the man that is now laying below her.

I looked at the scene with a petrified face. This could be her husband she killed, like what those murders have said, those who had relations with the suspect were killed. 

She stared at me as if she was staring at my soul, bloodshot eyes with watery tears threatening to fall.

I would be calling for help if it wasn't for my fear rising throughout my body, the woman have started walking towards me. I slowly backed away but her speed was gradually getting higher and higher.

I ran as soon as she started chasing me. But she was faster than me. The street lamps can only make it harder to see along with my panic rising. Soon, she'll catch up. 

I have to ran faster… but it was too late. A hand landed on my shoulder forcing me to face the other way. 

And...

...She knocked me on the ground. Her knife directly on my neck, if I move, my throat will be cut in no time. I stared in horror at the woman on top of me, her eyes wide in anger.

"Why are you alive!?" She shrieked. I raised my brow in confusion, what is she talking about? Why would she ask why I'm alive? I don't even know her- heck, I haven't even seen her once in my life.

I breathed sharply as she pushed the blade more towards my throat, blood dripping down my neck. "Answer me, George!" My eyes widened. How did she know my name? I've never talked to her nor have I heard of her. We're complete strangers and yet she knows my name.

"W-what?" I blurted out. This only angered her even more, a growl escaping her lips. She pushed the blade deeper, my breath hitching as I spat blood. I closed my eyes waiting for more pain to come- 

Until a loud thud was heard right beside me with the weight on top of me gone. My eyes opened, shocked to see a man beating up the woman who was once on top of me. He was wearing a red mask, that covered every part of his face except his eyes, patches of black and yellow all over it. 

The bloody scene ended when the woman wasn't moving anymore, laying there filled with bruises and stains of blood.

I was frozen in spot watching the woman die in the hands of this masked man, who is now making his way towards me. "Are you okay?" He asked, stretching his hand for me to grab.

"I-I'm fine," I stand up hastily, ignoring his offer. "Wh-Why... Why did you do that?" I stepped back, away from him. He just beat a woman to death. Relentlessly. He stayed quiet for a moment, seemingly trying to think of something, "She was going to kill you". 

"That doesn't mean you have to beat her to death!" I screamed frantically though it came out more like a whisper, "Yes, it does. Even if she were apprehended, she would still continue killing people." He spat, a sharp glare pointed at me.

Confusion expressed on my face. The police can surely capture that woman, she is just like any other person who would commit a crime, a normal citizen. Plus, they've kept people like her in that facility and people like her have... committed suicide after they've killed people. I cover my mouth at the thought.

"What do you mean...?" I murmured, though he was already facing away, staring into nothing. I doubt he heard me.

A loud sigh came out of his mouth as he returned his gaze onto me, "Call me Ponk". He offered his hand once again, but I ignored his actions. I couldn't just trust this ma- Ponk, right away. He's a murderer, just like her.

"My name's George, nice to meet you... Ponk" A hoarse voice spoke.

His mask moved slightly, a smile probably on his face, as he reached for the back of his neck awkwardly. "Geor—", I cut him off "What did you mean... by 'even if she were apprehended, she would still continue killing people'?" he looked away, uncertain if he should answer my question. "She's one of the victims that went to Čierna... their minds are gone. There's nothing we can do." He said sadly.

What did he mean by 'their minds are gone'? I didn't think that the article I read earlier would be true but its plausible. The police files have said that each suspect had a history of going to Čierna.

Out of nowhere, a painful cough crawled it's way out of my mouth, blood splattering as I drop down to the floor covering my mouth trying to prevent any more blood from escaping. Everything was in a blur, I guess I got too immersed with the newcomer that I forgot the slit on my throat.

A yell from nearby echoed in my ears, which I can only guess as Ponk. The more I coughed, the more pain I felt in my throat. I wanted to stop myself from coughing even more, but my senses were dying and my throat was burning. I had no energy to stop myself from passing out or even stop the impulse of worsening my injury.

Moments later, my throat have calmed down and I've stopped my coughing, unfortunately I was in the brink of losing consciousness. A harmonic noise rang in my ears with voices of worry echoing along, bright lights shine through my eyes, blue and red. My mind was in moments reach as I completely drown into darkness.

\-----------

My panic rose when he suddenly started coughing out blood. I run to his side, cradling him carefully, "George!", my calls were not passing through him and he's losing more blood as his throat was also flowing madly when he coughed. I need to call and ambulance, else he won't be able to survive.

I frantically reach for my phone dialing an ambulance. The slice on his throat seemed like it was widening in size just by a tiny bit, he's been moving a lot, switching positions every now and then.

The ambulance was on its way, thankfully the hospital was just a few minutes away. George had finally started to stop his coughing, the sirens of the ambulance nearing our location. He breathed heavily, chest rising every second. 

His eyes were drooping clearly trying to stop himself from passing out. "C'mon George, they're almost here..." I wiped the blood dripping out of his mouth, carefully laying his head on top of my arms.

"What happened here!?" The ambulance have arrived, the shock on their faces visible from the bright flashing of the siren lights. "I... My friend was attacked and-! I-" My voice trailed off. We aren't friends. I could've simply said we were attacked...

They immediately did their work ignoring my words and focusing on George. "It's okay, you can tell us the details later" I nodded, trailing behind them as they drag the gurney inside.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mainly written in George's POV for the upcoming chapters and  
> I'll try to update at least once a week. I'll also be using all of their real names except for those names that are not known yet. I update first on wattpad.


End file.
